Dancing With the Flames of the Past
by AngelWithASin
Summary: An odd noise woke the village of Berk. The Chief sent the young friends on a search for what the origin of the unsettling scream. While on the hunt, Hiccup and Astrid ran into something that will change the rest of his life. Takes place as the second movie. Based off of a dream.
1. Prologue

**I'm basing this story off of a dream I had a while ago. I attempted to write it, but school got in the way, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it!** **~AngelWithASin**

I don't know who the boy was my mother kept mentioning. She always told me we were alike, yet so very different. He was a warrior. I was a lover. She said he was like a Chief; strong and fearless. She said I was like a dragon; caring and loyal. I wasn't sure why she would talk about this boy I knew nothing about. I knew she was in a deep state of depression. However, I didn't know why.

She was causing me to suffer, not allowing me to leave at my own will. She would be upset, then she would yell hateful things at me... "Because of you, I am here!" In the midst of one of her moments, I had the idea to leave, to runaway and start my own story. Me and my dragon, Thunderfoot.

So, that is what I did. I grabbed a few leather bags, stuffed them with food and clothing. I tied them loosely around my wingless beast's neck, then mounted him. We escaped the prison.

And discovered who we really were.


	2. One: A Shrill Call

A loud, shrill scream echoed through the village of Berk, causing every Viking to awake from their slumber. Everyone exited their homes, seeking the guidance of their Chief. The Chief and his son exited their home, their eyes glued to the sky.

"Son, do you recognize that noise?" Stoick the Vast asked curiously.

"No," Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third said. His Night Fury climbed down from the roof, his ears perked forward, teeth bared in a cautious way. Hiccup scratched his chin. "What is it, bud?"

The Night Fury purred and leaned against his rider's hand. Toothless's eyes darted around then he bounded off, seemingly unscathed by the new sound. Hiccup shrugged towards his father.

"Hey Hiccup. Hello Chief," a feminine voice broke the boy's thoughts.

"Hello m'lady," Hiccup smiled as he turned and looked at the blond girl.

"Hi there Astrid," Stoick said. He placed his hands on his hips and continued to gaze at the sky.

"Any clue on what that was?" Astrid looked at both the men.

"No," Hiccup mumbled. He opened his mouth to continue, but his father cut him off.

"I want you and your friends in the sky to scout out what that was. We don't know if it is friendly or if it plans on raiding our village."

Hiccup nodded and looked at Astrid. She smiled at him, her blue eyes bright. "Toothless passed me, so I think he is visiting Stormfly. Worth a shot," she said.

"I will get those two, you round up the others. Meet at the Academy, alright?"

Astrid smiled to acknowledge him. In return, Hiccup kissed her cheek. Stoick nudged them and motioned them to go. The two split apart and gathered up the group.

"Snotlout, come on," Astrid groaned. The man glared at her, trying to walk into his house.

"It's barely dawn, woman!" Snotlout snapped. Astrid stepped in front of him.

"Chief's orders!" Astrid snapped back. Snotlout glared even harder at her. She grabbed his hair, then immediately yanked back. "When was the last time you bathed?" She looked down at the oil on her hands.

"A month...maybe... Does it matter?" Snotlout groaned.

"Come on," Astrid grabbed his hair again and dragged him with her.

The blond twins hopped down from one of the nearby homes, intrigued by the commotion. They giggled and chuckled as Snotlout whimpered.

"Fishlegs!" Astrid called out as they walked by his home.

Astrid jumped slightly as the man came around the corner, "What? I was with Meatlug. She didn't like that noise."

"We have orders from the Chief. Let's get to the Academy," Astrid said, then she finally released the black haired, ego-maniac.

The group jogged down the path towards the chain dome. Snotlout perked up once he saw his Monstrous Nightmare with Hiccup. Everyone entered the stone chamber and paired up with their dragons. Hiccup stood next to Toothless, pulled out the map he was working on and splayed it on the ground. He gave everyone orders, told them where to go and what to pay attention to. Astrid and Hiccup mounted their dragons in sync, then flew out of the Acadamy.  
The couple were to go North due to Hiccup's belief of the origin of the noise. Astrid wasn't so sure, but agreed to the direction. The sky was clear, a perfect day to perform a hunt. Timberjacks flew above them as they migrated towards the South, preparing for the coldest months. The ocean was rough as the wing-like fins of various dragons broke the surface. The air was cool and crisp, beckoning flyers.

Stormfly jerked slightly upward with a wary chirp. Astrid watched her tilt her head to the side so she can see the ground clearly. Toothless growled, causing Astrid to shiver.

"Hiccup?" Astrid called out. "Something's bothering them."

"I noticed," he said, lifting his helmet's visor. He pulled on the handles of the saddle and clicked Toothless's tail into place. The two floated in the air with Astrid and Stormfly slowly circling them. Toothless jerked, his jaws opened and his pupils narrowed. Stormfly squawked, her wings beat furiously. "Toothless..."

Astrid watched her boyfriend curiously.

"Go!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless dove toward the ground, and leveled above it. Astrid commanded Stormfly to follow, but to give the man and his dragon space. The Night Fury kept his teeth bared and his eyes on the ground. Hiccup squinted against the sun, watching the ground. Toothless stretched his legs out and landed on the ground, his tail held high, wings spread open, and his back arched. His face was wrinkled as he drew his nose back in a constant hiss and snarl.

Astrid and Stormfly landed behind them, both riders wary of their dragon's irritation. The young woman stroked the yellow, aquamarine, and turquoise scales of the Deadly Nadder. The riders tried to dismount, but both dragons bucked around to force them to stay on their backs. Hiccup looked back at Astrid, his helmet removed, and his eyes wide with worry.

Stormfly bowed her head, her eyes darted towards the thick brush to their left. She raised up with her wings flared, a roar escaped her massive jaws. Toothless swung around, back arched more and he pounced on the ground in front of him in a mock charge. Astrid fearfully clung onto the saddle beneath her as her dragon lept back.

Hiccup pulled Inferno, his flaming sword, from his calf. The blade jutted out and ignited. He quickly lept off of Toothles's back, causing the dragon to gurgle in disagreement. Hiccup eased into the bracket and held his hand up when he heard Astrid sliding from her saddle. In response, she rolled her eyes.  
"Hello?" Hiccup called into the brush.

Silence.

"Astrid, I think-" Hiccup's sentence turned into a scream as he bolted towards the other three. A beast lept from the trees and released a shrill roar. Toothless tackled the two legged beast to the ground. It wiggled and clawed it's way from the Night Fury and bolted back into the forest. Toothless hung back, leaving the riders in sheer shock.

"What...what was the thing?" Astrid finally choked the words out.

"I'm not sure... I think we should track it down," Hiccup said.

"Did you see how fast that thing moved?!" Astrid snapped.

"Do you see how fast Toothless moves?" Hiccup looked up at her. "I want to try to tame it."

"Was it even a dragon? Even wingless dragons have some kind of fins or spines on it. That one was bare," Astrid said, her eyes drifted to where the beast and Toothless fought.

"It did have something on it's head," Hiccup muttered.

"What?"

"Reins."


End file.
